Rei Hino
Rei Hino (jap. 火野 レイ Hino Rei) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Mars. Jako druga z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi, Ami i Luny. Oprócz głównej części serii Sailor Moon, Rei wystąpiła w dwóch innych opowiadaniach, w pierwszym pt. Casablanca Memories, który opowiada o jej przeszłości oraz drugim pt. Bitwa w szkole Rei i Minako. Charakterystyka Gdy poznajemy Rei ma 14 lat i uczy się w T.A. Jogakuin (jap. Ｔ.Ａ女学院, pl. T.A. Akademia dla Dziewcząt) – prywatnej katolickiej szkole dla dziewcząt. Jest to piękna dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach i badawczym spojrzeniu. W serii Sailor Stars została przyjęta bez egzaminów do Jūban Municipal High School (przywilej uczniów chodzących wcześniej do szkoły, w której była Rei). Pracuje jako miko w Hikawa Shrine (jap. 火川神社 Hikawa Jinja), w której także mieszka wraz z dziadkiem. Pomagają jej też dwa czarne kruki — Phobos i Deimos (tak jak dwóch księżyców Marsa), które w mandze odgrywają istotną rolę. W mandze jest ona przedstawiona jako spokojna, poważna i praktyczna, nie ufająca większości ludzi i zniechęcająca swoich przyjaciół do rozwijania romantycznych uczuć. W innych adaptacjach jej osobowość jest nieco inna. Jest bardzo rezolutna, energiczna, ambitna, uparta i lubi dominować, ale jest też uduchowiona i romantyczna. Rei jest doskonałą i mądrą wojowniczką; to najbardziej żywiołowa, pewna siebie i lubiąca grać pierwsze skrzypce ze wszystkich Czarodziejek. Zawsze umie sobie poradzić w trudnej sytuacji. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką, modelką, seiyū, aktorką i dobrą żoną. Jest świetną organizatorką. W szkole uważana jest za idolkę, wszyscy bardzo ją lubią, a przebywanie w jej towarzystwie inni uważają za największy zaszczyt. Rei uwielbia dręczyć i kłócić się z Usagi, ale w rzeczywistości Rei jest bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką Usagi, gotową poświęcić za nią nawet swoje życie. left|150px|thumb|Rei jako kapłanka świątyni Rei ma powodzenie u płci przeciwnej. Była zainteresowana Mamoru, z którym chodziła na początku pierwszej serii. Potem jej uczucie kieruje się w stronę Yūichirō Kumady, młodego chłopaka, który, jak się okazuje, porzucił cały majątek i udawał biednego, by dołączyć do świątyni do Rei. Jednak ich uczucie nie jest opisane szczegółowo. W mandze za czasów Księżycowego Królestwa kochała generała Jadeite. Rei dużo czasu spędza na medytacjach przy świętym ogniu. Jej matka zmarła gdy Rei była bardzo młoda, a jej ojciec jest znanym politykiem, który bardziej dba o swoją pracę niż o swoją córkę, odwiedzając Rei jedynie w dniu jej urodzin. Rei posiada wrodzone zdolności do przewidywania przyszłości, identyfikowania nieznanego wroga i kontaktów z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi (przez czynienie znaków z ognia). Lubi medytacje oraz czytanie poezji — sama także pisze. Należałoby jeszcze wspomnieć, że Sailor Mars do walki używa także magicznego pergaminu ze świątyni jej dziadka. Czasem pomagają Rei też dwa czarne kruki — Phobos i Deimos (ich imiona pochodzą od nazw księżyców Marsa), które w mandze odgrywają istotną rolę. PGSM thumb|132px|Rei Hino (PGSM) Postacie Reiko Mars left|Reiko Mars (tylko PGSM) Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w akcie 23. Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Keiko Kitagawa. *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Hiroko Nakayama :*Misako Kotani :*Asuka Umemiya :*Hiromi Sakai :*Eri Kanda :*Megumi Yoshida :*Aiko Kawasaki :*Risa Honma :*Kanon Nanaki Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska W języku japońskim planeta Mars nosi nazwę Kasei (jap. 火星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „ogień”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, moce Sailor Mars opierają się na ogniu ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jej pełne imię może tłumaczyć się jako „Dusza Ognia” (czytane hi no rei (jap. 火の霊)). Galeria Mat-08.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Concept Art (Materials Collection) Mat-09.jpg|Rei Hino Concept Art (Materials Collection) Jjzjzd.JPG Ep12 2.jpg|Rei Hino w anime Ep10 6.jpg Ep17 1.jpg Ep22 4.jpg|Rei i Ami Ep18 6.jpg Rei and Sailor Mars 2004 PGSM Calendar.jpg|Rei i Sailor Mars w PGSM Rei Hino PGSM - act5.jpg|Rei Hino w PGSM Rei Hino PGSM - act4.jpg Rei Hino Crystal Design.png|Rei Hino w anime SM Crystal Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Postacie z anime